The objective of this study is to assess if the symptom, functional capacity and morbidity of patients with NYHA Functional Class III-IV Heart Failure who have been treated for at least three months with ACE inhibition, loop diuretics and cardiac glycosides are affected by addition of an AII receptor antagonist to their medical regime.